People do not understand the impact of external factors (e.g., weather, travel, allergies, diet, daylight) on events (e.g., run, sleep, bike, workout). When people study their performance, relative to events, they are not aware of external factors, which may be impacting their performance. As the foregoing illustrates, techniques for obtaining and displaying data relating external factors to metadata about events may be desirable.